User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Chilly's New IaLR Changes
Heyo! Chilly here, and I'm going to show you a lot of changes for my IaLR stuff! Actually, it's almost my second generation in IaLR, so I will make lots of changes to my roster, villains, etc. So, here's the changes, additions, and removals that will happen when or after the Second Generation takes effect on August 26th (originally Sep. 1st but it was pushed back earlier because I will probably have to help my sister move into university and I'd could have to risk delaying it). Oh, and the Second Generation will probably end around 2022, which is the year the Third Generation starts. LRG Heroes *Kernely will gain a fiery battle axe named the Firegutter. *Torchy will finally get a girlfriend. *Torchy will also have a scar around his left eye. This will be explained more on how he will receive it in an upcoming story. *Jay and Blovy will break up. They'll still be good friends, though. *Veronica will be revealed to like eating cooked ants. *Simon Belmont will be introduced in excitement to him being in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *Torchy will have his fireballs and fire breath turned into purple fireballs and fire breath, respectively, dealing 3x the damage. This will take into effect when Jewel Johnson enhances his fire-breathing powers. **He will also gain a new ability that has him shooting small fire rings. *Corolla will gain a new sidekick. *Richard's Ice Sword will be renamed to TBA. *Richard's healing ability with the Winter Ring equipped will be retconned and removed. *Pealy will gain armor. *Richard will get a new girlfriend. It probably will be Wendy from the Sprout Squad. Heroes That Aren't Part of the LRG *All of my fanon ghost characters will be retconned and removed, with the exception of Tessa, Madilyn, Sophia, Serenity, Jennifer, Johnathan, Jade, Lucille, Brooklynn, and Adeline. Arturo the bat will also not be removed. *All of my fanon human characters will be removed except for Christopher, Louie, Emilia, Gabriel, and Faith. The human characters revealed in User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Chilly's Very First Megannouncement will not get removed as well. *Maui, Moana, Mallow, Kiawe, and Lana will probably be given to someone else due to not using them anymore. *Reagan, Crystal, and the Bloomflowers will be retconned to make them no longer plantlings. *The Squid Sisters will start to help Richard and his friends more. *Tessa's clothing will be retconned and changed. Her current hairstyle will be also slightly more wavy and will gain bangs. **If you want to know what her clothing will be changed into, here it is: she'll wear an orange polo shirt like before, but the shirt will be more reddish in color. **She will also have much less items. *Sophia will become a singer and model, similar to Clara. *Madilyn's hairstyle and clothing will be changed. *Samantha, Kacey, Crystal, Ryder, and Reagan will officially join the LRG. *Samantha will get a boyfriend. *Sophia's appearance will be changed. *Tessa, Jennifer, and Adeline will stop having a crush on Jelo. *Brooklynn will stop having a crush on Louie. **Her appearance will also be retconned and changed. *Johnathan will stop having a crush on Reagan. *Serenity will join the LRG. **She will also try not to be around Luigi, as he's afraid of ghosts. Villains *Giovanni and Hendrix Soul will be nerfed if they ever come back. Especially Hendrix Soul. *Jacqueline will have new minions. *Robbie Rotten. **The reason why I jokingly added him is because Stefan, Robbie's actor, died on August 21st, 2018. He will always be number one... Other *Two of my current characters will get killed off in the middle of the Second Generation. *More fictional foods will be introduced. *The plantling species might be removed. *Pealy's sister will be introduced and also join the LRG. *A new town location that's nearby Echo Creek will be introduced as the home for the ghost characters mentioned above. Each of them have their own house, except Jade and Lucille, who share their's as one. *There will be a story that has references to past episodes and stories of IaLR (what I mean is S1 and early S2 episodes, and S1 and early S2 IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek stories). *Non-related change: Coco, Miguel, and Helix were scrapped. Kennedy will stay. Bounus: Useful Links for Those Who Don't Know many of my Characters *User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/New Characters & Future Changes *User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/More New Characters update!! *User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/More New Characters Update Number Two *User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Character Introductions~! One Last Note I will do character development for most of my characters. It'll be a slow process, but I'll eventually make it. Category:Blog posts